1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photograph sticker apparatus that prints a composite image generated by combining a shot image with a predetermined image (background image, and so on) on sticker sheet.
2. Related Art
There has been known a photograph sticker creating apparatus that photographs a user (subject), edits the shot image, prints the edited shot image on a sticker sheet, and finally provides the user with the sticker sheet, as a photograph sticker (for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-109307, and Japanese Patent No. 5521744).
In the photograph sticker creating apparatus, the user can enjoy a photograph sticker creating operation as a game (photograph sticker creating game). The photograph sticker creating game proceeds in order of photographing a subject, editing the shot image, and outputting (printing) the edited image on a photograph sticker. The user can play a series of the procedures by means of the photograph sticker creating apparatus within a limited time, and receive a photograph sticker created as a product.
The photograph sticker creating apparatus can perform a process of combining a predetermined background image with a shot image as one of editing processes. The background image to be combined with the shot image is usually selected by the user out of a plurality of images to be combined which are prepared in advance. Hence the photograph sticker creating apparatus displays a selection screen for selecting a background image. The user selects a desired background image on this selection screen.
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. JP2013-109307A discloses a photograph sticker creating apparatus that displays a selection screen used for selecting a composite-use image which is used as a background of a subject in a shot image, or the like. On this selection screen, a composite image generated by combining an image of the subject (person) in the shot image and the composite-use image (background image) are displayed. Further, the photograph sticker creating apparatus is provided with a “person erasing button” for erasing the display of the subject (person) on the selection screen. By means of the person erasing button, on the selection screen, a display status of the composite image generated by combining the image of the subject (person) in the shot image with the composite-use image (background image) is switched into a status where the image of the subject (person) is not combined. That is, only the composite-use images (background image) can be displayed by means of the person erasing button. This facilitates the user's checking of colors and a pattern of the composite-use image (background image).
The photograph sticker creating apparatus of JP2013-109307, A is capable of switching the display between the display of the composite images generated by combining the shot images with the background images and the display of the background images alone by operating the person erasing button.
However, when the person erasing button is operated, all composite-use images (background images) are displayed, with the shot images combined therewith. This allows the user to easily imagine composite images for all the composite-use images (background images) which are being displayed. On the other hand, it becomes difficult for the user to grasp which background image is selected. This problem becomes more significant with increase in the number of images to be combined (background images).